Orion
Orion is an alien from the planet Andresia, who crash-lands on Earth after his home planet was destroyed by the Armada. He later joins the Super Mega Rangers as the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. By combining all his 6th Ranger Keys, he gains a power-up known as Super Megaforce Gold. Character History Early life Orion was a miner on his home planet Andresia. He lived with his family at a village. One day during a mining session, he came across a hard crystal case which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. That was when Orion received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell him something, he still hesitated to use the equipment. A week later, the Armada attacked, scattering the people of Andresia. An Armada ship then attacks a village, which was actually Orion's village. Fearing for his family's safety, Orion runs home, only to find his village destroyed. Wanting revenge, he succeeds in morphing into the Silver Ranger. Orion stayed homeless for months, using that time to train and survive the invasion of the Armada. At this time, only a couple of Armada Ships guarded Andresia. Orion uses this chance to slingshot a ship, making it crash and wounding the pilot, who was then picked up, leaving the ship behind. It took Orion a long time to fix the Armada ship. Once he did, he headed out for outer space, and crash lands on Earth. On Earth Since his arrival on Earth, he has been mysteriously taking out all the XBorg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Orion shows up to help fight the XBorgs. To survive in his new home planet, Earth, Orion works part-time at Ernie's. Gia got a first sight of him when they both accidentally bump into each other. Orion later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Orion, in his Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Orion throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Orion destroys Gorgax and introduces himself to the Rangers, but Gia recognizes him from having seen him in the mall and at Ernie's previously. Orion identifies himself to the rangers and tells his story. He later is brought to Gosei where he continues to tell his backstory. Orion communicated with Tensou speaking Andresian. Later, thinking he needs work, Gia and Emma bring him to the mall for a makeover. He gets a haircut, and new clothes. Later, he battles Osogain with the rangers. He defeats him, which Osogain enlarges. Gosei then grants Orion the Q-Rex Drill, which he uses its alternate modes to defeat Osogain once and for all. Unbeknownst to Ernie, Ernie introduces Orion to the Rangers, which then they treat him well. They ask to do stuff with him on Sunday. Orion promises them they will get the chance, and serves them their frozen yogurt. Orion develops a friendship with his fellow Rangers including attention from Gia which lead to some jealousy from Jake and Emma, who seems to have some affection towards him. trick Desolar.]] Orion and Emma teamed up to stop Vekar's monster, Desolar from stealing people happiness. Orion and Emma plan a fake wedding to lure Desolar to them which fails then Emma dressed up a cheerleader and tried to get the staff from Desolar but doesn't work as Orion was taking photos the whole time. Orion and Emma dressed up as Paramedics and Police Officers and they are again foiled by Desolar. Orion noticed a kid with a kite as he and Emma were looking for the monster. Emma and Orion fight Vekar's monster and Emma destroys his staff giving the people their happiness back and the monster escapes. Orion and his friends except Emma fought off Desolar destroying him. Orion and his friends combine the Legendary Megazord with the Q-Rex Megazord and they destroy the monster. Orion showed the photos he took of Emma during the day to his friends and he received a kite from Emma. Troy and the guys go to show Orion how to fly a kite with Emma's help from her Wind Drive card. Orion was working at Ernie's during the Rangers first fight with Transferor and he later joined his friends destroying Transferer. Orion told his friends that he didn't hear their call for help because he was working on his ship. Orion and his friends were sent to the domed city, Corinth when there was a distress signal which was a trap sent by Professor Cog and they found the Turbo Falcon Zord and tamed the Zord thanks to Gia and they returned back home and destroyed Professor Cog. Orion was kidnapped by Vrak to power his drills to destroy the Rangers by absorbing the Legendary Ranger powers in order to turn Robo Knight against the Rangers. Orion was saved by Robo Knight when Vrak's underwater base was destroyed leaving him on the beach unconscious, and the Rangers supposedly believed that Robo Knight was truly gone for good. Orion and the Rangers were battling a group of XBorgs with no one in command since the Armada was demolished. After the battle,Orion asked Troy if he wanted a piggyback ride like the others did the same for Emma and Gia, but Troy refused and they walk off together. Troy and Orion go to get tickets for a rock concert for them and their friends while having a discussion about the Armada. Orion and Troy talk about the rock concert with Orion telling Troy about working in the rock quarrey. Orion and Troy meet up with their friends encountering Damaras, who was supposedly the last two Generals of the Armada along with Levira left after Vekar and Vrak's deaths. Orion and his friends were defeated and injured by Damaras, who captured Troy using him as a bargaining chip to have Earth surrender during the fight. Orion and his friends arrive to help Troy, who was saved by Jake and Tensou and they defeated Damaras by combining their Megazords together into the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. When Orion realized the battle against the Armada was over and Earth was safe; Orion decided to return to his home planet which was seemingly destroyed as he believed. Orion left his job at Ernie's and he and Emma had a talk before they meet up with the other Rangers when Orion had his Ship. Orion said his goodbye to his friends receiving a kiss from Emma on the cheek and a flower, and he gave Troy his bracelet as a sign of their friendship telling him to hold on to it till he came back. Orion departed leaving his friends behind with a sad expression on his face as he heads towards Andresia. Orion overheard on the ship comlink that Emperor Mavro, Vekar and Vrak's father that the Armada were planning a full on assault on Earth. Orion returned to Earth reuniting with his friends to fend off Emperor Mavro and the Armada. Orion and Troy took his ship to take on Emperor Mavro by themselves. Orion and Troy crashed landed on the Armada ship entering the ship while destroying the XBorgs and Bruisers onboard. Orion and Troy encounter Emperor Mavro and they fight him off together; Orion fought Mavro as Troy gained control of the ship destroying Mavro's remaining fleets. Orion and Troy destroyed the console and then Emperor Mavro himself including the ship. Orion and Troy escaped as the ship crashed into the ground making the other Rangers believed that they had perished. Orion and Troy had actually used their In Space Legendary Mode and turned into Space Red and Silver riding their Galaxy Gliders then unmorphed as they landed on the ground approaching their friends. Orion and the Rangers fought off a group of XBorgs along with the help of the Legendary Rangers this defeating the Armada for good. Orion decided to stay on Earth with his friends. Super Megaforce Silver - Legendary Mode= - Mighty Morphin White= White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ;Arsenal: *Saba This form is exclusive to SM Episode 10 - Zeo Gold= Gold Zeo Ranger ;Arsenal: *Golden Power Staff ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick Appearances: SM Episode 10, LBEV - Space Silver= Silver Space Ranger ;Vehicle; *Galaxy Glider Appearances: SM Episode 20, LBEV - Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm)= }} - Dino Thunder White= White Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Drago Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 12 - Samurai Gold= Gold Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Barracuda Blade This form is exclusive to SM Episode 8 - Robo Knight= Robo Knight ;Arsenal: *Robo Blaster This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Extra Rangers/Ranger-like Allies= - Wolf Warrior= Wolf Warrior ;Arsenal: *Knight Saber *Wolf Shield This form is exclusive to SM Episode 15 }} - Hybrids= }} }} - Super Megaforce Gold= Super Megaforce Gold is Orion's enhanced form, his personal Battlizer. It is from this form that he gains the strength of The Power of Six from the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of a gold anchor key , fused from fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. After Orion somehow fused the keys of Ranger Silver and Ranger Gold, Jake would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys. After Orion pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Super Megaforce Gold Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with the official 15 Sixth Rangers' faces on it. Orion normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Legendary Silver Morpher and then scanning them, but the Gold Key is instead inserted in a slot in the bottom of the Legendary Silver Morpher. When activated, it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and the spikes of the "anchor" serve as thigh armor. His helmet is pushed down and the Super Silver Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Super Mega Final Strike, called "Legendary Final Strike". To do so, he begins by inserting the Super Megaforce Silver Key into and swinging the Super Mega Spear, which summons the heads of the official 15 Sixth Rangers with a flash of their personal symbols. First the Silver Space Ranger, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Solaris Knight, the Mercury Ranger, Ranger Gold, Ranger Silver and Robo Knight appear to use their weapons in gun mode (Solaris Knight's sole weapon in any case) to fire at the enemy to form the next line of Rangers. The blast forms into Mighty Morphin Green, the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Green Samurai Ranger, the White Dino Ranger, the Omega Ranger and the Gold Samurai Ranger, and they slash at (or in the Omega Ranger's case punch) the enemy to finish it off, and Orion himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the Super Silver Spear. Appearances: SM Episodes 9, 12, 15, 20, LBEV Golden Final Wave 1.jpg|Legendary Final Strike Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg|Shooting Rangers Golden Mode Final Wave 2.jpg|Slashing Rangers }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Super Megaforce Gold= The key that Orion uses to turn into Super Megaforce Gold is a "fused" key that utilizes "The Power of Six", which is the power of all the Sixth Rangers. It transforms his helmet and spear, and the key itself becomes his armor. }} - Dino Charger= Super Megaforce Silver is one of the Rangers that represent the Super Mega Rangers for the Super Megaforce Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Super Megaforce's case, it featured Super Megaforce Red, Super Megaforce Silver, the Legendary Megazord, and the Super Megaforce title. This Charger was paired with the MMAR Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Super Megaforce Silver Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "silver". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Portrayal Orion is played by Cameron Jebo, who initially auditioned for the role of Troy http://blog.samuraicast.com/tag/cameron-jebo/ Cameron Jebo cast. However, on May 2013, it was confirmed by RangerCrew that Jebo was cast in the role of Orion. As Super Megaforce Silver, he was portrayed by suit actor in footage from Gokaiger. Production Portions of the scripts (casting sides) for the role of Megaforce Silver indicated his name was to be Zador. http://blog.samuraicast.com/zador-the-sixth-ranger-in-power-rangers-megaforce/ Zador name revealed in "sides" Notes *Orion is tied with Karone for having the shortest tenure as a Ranger, only lasting 14 episodes (not including extra Rangers.) * Orion's loner personality contrasts to his Sentai counterpart, Gai Ikari who is a happy go lucky team player. * Orion being the only alien on a team of humans contrasts with Gai Ikari, being the only human on a team of aliens * Orion's color and backstory bear more than a striking resemblance to Rick, seen in the Tatooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills episode "The Universal Hitchhiker". ** Both wear Silver when transformed. ** Both come from planets that were destroyed by the team's primary enemy. ** Both are named Orion (Rick's Sentinel name is Orion). Counterpart notes *Orion has the following quirks that make him unique among the Super Mega Rangers concerning his counterparts: **He is the only Super Mega Ranger to have more than one counterpart from a PR team. In this case, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin Green and White) and Power Rangers RPM '' with two each. However, as there are only 6 Super Mega Rangers and 7 Ranger Operators, whenever there is a RPM team change, he changes into the unnamed Ranger Operator Series Gold/Silver hybrid; half and half of each counterpart, and Power Ranger Beast Morphers (Beast Morphers Gold and Silver Ranger). **Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' and Beast Morphers are the only PR team where Orion has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Jake and Emma. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, ''Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers Jungle Fury are the only PR team where Orion does not have a counterpart, unless you count the Phantom Ranger, Magna Defender and Spirit Rangers. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Orion is the only Super Mega Ranger whose first in-series Legendary Ranger Mode was neither his color (silver) or the first Ranger that can be considered his counterpart (Green Ranger (MMPR)). *Orion is the only Super Mega Ranger to transform into an extra Ranger/ Ranger-like ally. *Orion's most used Legendary Ranger Mode is a three-way tie between Mighty Morphin Green, Zeo Gold, and the RPM Gold/ Silver fusion, each used twice. He has never transformed into the Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Overdrive Ranger and RPM Gold & RPM Silver on their own. Orion's least used Legendary Ranger Mode is Mighty Morphin White, Silver Space Ranger, Ninja Storm Green, Samurai Gold, and Robo Knight. Appearances See Also References Category:Mega Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Silver Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Legendary Rangers